Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a high-pressure vessel unit.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-49961 discloses a structure where three vessels (tanks) are housed inside a case whose upper side is open. Furthermore, in JP-A No. 2008-49961, end portions of the vessels on a valve side are supported such that they may freely slide, while the other end portions of the vessels are secured with bolts. Accordingly, expansion (contraction) of the vessels in their axial direction is allowed. JP-A No. 2005-114022 discloses a structure where a tank has two bands wound around to secure the tank to a tank mount, with the securing force of one band near a valve being strong and with the securing force of the other band being weak.
Recently, structures in which plural vessels are installed to increase fuel capacity have been considered. Here, if plural barrel-shaped tanks disclosed in JP-A No. 2005-114022 are installed, it becomes difficult to ensure cabin space and luggage space. One way to address this issue is to house plural cylindrical vessels in a case as in JP-A No. 2008-49961. However, in JP-A No. 2008-49961, valves are provided for each of the three vessels, and the valves are coupled to each other by a pipe. Accordingly, if there are variations in how much the vessels expand (contract) in their axial direction, the load on the valves increases.